The Ultimate Crossover
by Cougar Draven
Summary: Chapter 6 Up! Still the same old mix, and the rating is still the same, PG-13! Rated for language and violence. Chapter 4 specifically rated R for violence and gore. Enjoy, and R&R please!
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER  
  
Get this straight. I wrote this, but I don't own any of the character names, except these:  
  
Tha Hip Hop Hawk  
  
Tha Killa  
  
Tha Raging Hip Hop Hippos  
  
You ask before you use, got it?  
  
NEXT!  
  
I wrote this, so if it doesn't meet with your expectations, review it! But if you flame, be sure to post your email, so I can give some back. 


	2. The Disappearance

5:50 A.M.  
  
DAWN  
  
Intro  
  
The sun dawned early on the earth as May woke up Kazuya Saotome. Outside, Kotoro Nanbara was plotting a plan, no doubt unsuccessful, for his rival's misfortune. Sara was at the local deli cleaning out their ramen supply for next year. Across the way from Kazuya's room, Rena woke up about an hour after sunup.  
  
"Kasumi, why didn't you wake me up?", asked the young cyberdoll.  
  
But Kasumi was nowhere to be found.  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/18/2001  
  
7:00 A.M.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find Kasumi, Rena?", asked Kazuya.  
  
"I looked everywhere!", cried Rena.  
  
Kazuya was silent a moment in thought, then looked around the room.  
  
Lets see…computer…yes…Ikariya…yes…May…yes…Rena…yes…Nanbara…yes, he's out there right by that same flowerpot…chuckle…Kei…Kei…  
  
"Where's Kei?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
itsdarkwhycantiseeitstooblackletgoofmeillcallkazuyahelpmerenahelpmehelpmenoletgo  
  
icantmovetakethisgagoffwhereareyoutakingme?  
  
------------------------------  
  
That morning…  
  
5:40 A.M.  
  
"Oh, it's too early to get up," I said.  
  
"Especially when that girl hit you with that pot again! Maybe you should stop trying to look up her skirt and at her tits every chance you get," replied Sara.  
  
I knew that that was one reason we were kidnapping…um…I think her name is Kasumi. The other reason was we had to get the mini-bot, CBD May, back.  
  
5:45 A.M.  
  
We went in. It was kind of dark at first but then we adjusted to the little light there was. When we did, we snuck very carefully past Mrs. Tani to get to Kasumi and that annoying brat's room. When we got in there, we noticed almost right away that Kasumi wasn't there.  
  
"Oh shit." whispered Sara.  
  
"What? Who took her before us?"  
  
"The Manager."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The CEO of CyberDyne Corp. He has more power than the Emperor, it is said."  
  
I looked at the clock.  
  
5:50 A.M.  
  
DAWN  
  
"Oh fuck, the sun's coming up! Let's get out of here!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
ohmygodwhereisthiswhoareyouwhatisthatneedlesuddenlyifeelverysleepyget…away………fromme…please  
  
------------------------------  
  
7:30 A.M.  
  
"So they can't find CBD Kei, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently she disappeared right along with Kasumi, Nanbara-sama."  
  
"Hmm…where the hell could she be? Have you checked, Sara?"  
  
"I checked everywhere but one place. I was hoping we could help Kazuya Saotome search for her."  
  
"That just might work. But we still have to try to get the mini-bot. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
------------------------------  
  
8:30 A.M.  
  
"What's up, Saotome?"  
  
"Hang on a second, Nanbara." I replied.  
  
"Hold on, Kazuya, I think I can help you find Kasumi and Kei."  
  
"How did you know that they were gone?"  
  
"I just know these things."  
  
"Alright, where did you plan on looking?"  
  
May walked into the room.  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"He's going to help us find Kasumi and Kei."  
  
"Oh." She left.  
  
"As I was saying, it was known that CBD Kei was a fan of a band called Finger Eleven. They're from Canada. They have a concert at 9 tonight. We were planning on being there to see if she shows up. Do you want to go?"  
  
"No thanks, Nanbara. We're going to concentrate on finding Kasumi first. But if you find anything, let me know, okay?"  
  
"Fine." He left the room.  
  
I walked around for about 5 minutes, then decided to look for Kasumi until dark, then if I could make it, go to the concert. I told May to keep on the lookout for both of them, and that I was going out to look for them.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
11:00 A.M.  
  
So far, I had had no luck. But around 11:30 I met a man named Randall Flagg in the market square. He said he might have seen who I was talking about because he had seen me with her about a month ago. He said he saw Kei near the Ochanomizu University. He gave me the address of the building he saw her at and then left.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
11:30 A.M.  
  
I reached the address indicated, but I couldn't find anything suspicious. I decided to ask around. I started walking toward a big building, the largest one there.  
  
The last things I saw before the pipe hit my head were the words on the side of the building: CYBERDYNE CO.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
9:00 P.M.  
  
Kotaro Nanbara entered the amphitheater with CBD Sara where the band was starting their first song, Broken Words, only to find that there were only three people there. They were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey Kyle, do you think anyone else will show up this time?" "No, John, I really don't. How about you, Curt?" "No, I don't even think that girl with the blue hair will show up this time either."  
  
He listened to the concert, thought it was good music and had potential, and left.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ohmygodwhereamihowdoigetoutoftheseropespleasedontlaughatmewhycantithinkclearly whatdoyoumeanimdruggedimsotiredgoaway  
  
-----------------------------  
  
7/1/2001  
  
TIME UNKNOWN  
  
DAWN  
  
I woke up in a cell like every day for about a month and a half now, I guess. But it wasn't like any other day. I was to get an audience with the Manager today. I had been waiting for this since they took me in May. I guess that means it's July first, because they said that's when he would see me. They led me down the hall from my cell to the big cafeteria where I usually saw the other prisoners who had "disappeared" just like I had. But there was no one there today. Except in the shadows…him. He stepped out of the darkness and I came face to face with…Randall Flagg.  
  
"So, Randy, it's you. Now it all makes sense."  
  
"Not quite yet it doesn't. Bring her in."  
  
Two guards shoved a well-fed figure with longish hair and C-cup size tits. That is still the most vivid memory of that day I have, but is also the most embarrassing one. The girl looked up.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Hi there, Kazuya."  
  
She was well-dressed in a rather showy evening gown. I remember her looking at Randy like he was the Antichrist for exactly three seconds before she spat in his face. The guards grabbed her and threw her to the floor. I jumped at the chance, ran to Flagg and had him by the throat in three seconds. But I still wasn't ready for the guards shooting me in the back.  
  
----------------------------  
  
8/1/2001  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
I woke up rather late, especially when I have been taking care of May for 2½ months since Kazuya disappeared in May. She hasn't been feeling too well lately, especially when Rena disappeared sometime last week. Sara got fired from her job at CyberDyne last month, for who knows what, so the only thing that's holding us together is my wealth. But that's getting very thin lately, so soon I'm going to get a job.  
  
I hope that that will work, because I have to save money for a plane ticket to New York. It turns out that before she was fired, Sara learned that the Manager, Randy Flagg, was taking his prisoners to NYC next month for some obscure reason. I have to get us there.  
  
---------------------------   
  
9/10/2001  
  
7:00 A.M.  
  
I woke up Sara just like every morning from a dead sleep, because I had to get to work before 7:30.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to get to work."  
  
I got a job in the World Trade Center after I saw Flagg there. He comes in for about 15 minutes each day, going to every floor. I'm not sure why yet, though. He does it habitually. I don't think he's seen me yet though. Until today.  
  
"Hey Randy, where you going?"  
  
"Nanbara-sama?"  
  
"Where's Kazuya?"  
  
"I'll take you to him."  
  
---------------------------  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
"Saotome?"  
  
"That you, Nanbara?"  
  
"Yeah, Flagg brought me here. Oh, by the way, Flagg, how do I get him out of here?"  
  
"Simple. Just bring CBD May to floor 103 on the WTC tomorrow at 8:30 A.M."  
  
"Alright. But I want Rena and Kasumi too."  
  
"Just bring May."  
  
---------------------------  
  
9/11/2001  
  
8:45 A.M.  
  
"Nanbara, are you in the WTC?" Flagg spoke into the cellphone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
My cell opened.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"A promise is a promise. I said I'd let you go. I'm letting you all go."  
  
I hung up when I saw the plane. I ran down 10 flights of stairs before it hit. I told May to keep going and gave her the address of my apartment. I also gave her the address of the jail for Sara to go get the prisoners. I saw her run off. Then I saw nothing as the top ten floors of WTC building North collapsed on me ten minutes later. 


	3. The Disappearance Part II

Intro  
  
9/11/2001  
  
10:30 A.M.  
  
I watched in horror as the second of the twin towers collapsed and was gone forever. I glared at Flagg as he laughed as if he never would again. Oh, how I would have loved to fulfill that.  
  
"Why the hell did you kill him, Flagg?"  
  
"I didn't. I have connections with a terrorist group called al Qaeda. They were planning an attack. I saw my opportunity."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Ain't it a damn shame?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
May reached Nanbara's apartment at noon. Sara had seen the news and was devastated at the horridness of Kotaro's death. But when May told her of the jail, her eyes lit up excitedly for one last run.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
2:00 P.M.  
  
When they reached home, they all resigned themselves to get to Kanagawa as fast as possible, which could be months, seeing as how the tragedy of 9/11 had closed off all airlines for at least three weeks, and how they had to raise money for a ticket to Japan. It was not likely that they would see their home again this year.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
8/24/2001  
  
Kanagawa, Japan  
  
Mrs. Tani sighed. She had not seen her daughter in three months now. She wondered if she ever would.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
2/1/2002  
  
TIME UNKNOWN  
  
I woke up on the first. I still did not know who I was exactly. I remember some of what they told me, like how I was in the World Trade Center when it collapsed almost five months ago. They also told me that I had been in a coma for two weeks after the incident, and I was lucky to be alive. kasumi…must get kasumi and…kazuya…out…. I keep having that strange dream. I'm not quite sure what it meant, though. I also requested a CD by a band called Finger 11, because that is an element in my dreams sometimes. I particularly like the song Broken Words, because Nanbara told me so…what? I don't know where that came from except…that's it! My name is Nanbara…Kotaro Nanbara. I finally know who I am!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
2/14/2002  
  
9:20 P.M.  
  
I still have some holes in my memory, but I can remember everything all the way back to when I first met Kazuya Saotome. Before that, everything is pretty much a blur. But 15 years is pretty good, don't you think? Especially for a concussion victim.  
  
I still have some rehab to go through. In two months I will be good as new, since I still have all my limbs. I'm so lucky, they tell me. They're even giving me a ticket back to Kanagawa, too! I'm so happy!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
5/18/2002  
  
5:50 A.M.  
  
DAWN  
  
I stepped off the plane with May right behind me. God, for an overbearing man, Nanbara was okay, when he was alive. I still thought about him sometimes. I also missed my home. I had to get back, at any cost.  
  
"Kazuya, how long until we get to Kanagawa?"  
  
"It might be a two day walk, Kasumi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/20/2002  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
We walked into the house in Kanagawa. Mrs. Tani was still out. We decided to wait for her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/20/2002  
  
9:30 A.M.  
  
I finally reached Tokyo, which is about a two day walk from Kanagawa. I decided to walk, to take in the scenery. I still had a few missing pieces of the puzzle. For instance, I still can't figure out what's so bad about this Randall Flagg guy.  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/21/2002  
  
10:00 A.M.  
  
We finished our reunion with Mrs. Tani. Kasumi got a haircut and I shaved the memories of imprisonment off along with my beard. I only wish that Nanbara could be here too, as he was the real hero. Rena and Kei still seem detached, because after all, they had both known Nanbara before they had known me.  
  
------------------------------  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
Randall Flagg stepped of the train in Kanagawa. He had decided to capture Kanagawa again as soon as he had heard that Kotaro Nanbara was alive and well in New York. He didn't know why, but he felt that Nanbara-san was a danger to him. Oh well, he would just have to take out Nanbara.  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/22/2002  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
I arrived in Kanagawa about 8:30, but it looked different somehow. I was so enthralled that I never felt the blackjack.  
  
------------------------------  
  
TIME UNKNOWN  
  
SUNDOWN  
  
I awakened to find myself tied to a post, with two men sawing another post in half.  
  
"Dear God, that looks like the…"  
  
"Support beam for the house." Someone said.  
  
And then all was silence as the house collapsed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
5/23/2002  
  
TIME UNKNOWN  
  
DAWN  
  
I woke up with the sun, despite the fact that Flagg had caved a house in on my head…how did I know that he was Flagg anyway? Oh well, unless…I must have my full memory back! But I'll deal with that later. I have more important things to do now.  
  
------------------------------  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
I had been in Flagg's captivity for almost nine months in 2001, and he came back in 2002! How could my life be this bad? I had worked hard at making my life what it was, and he had to ruin it twice!  
  
"FLAGG!"  
  
"What the hell?! Nanbara-san?!"  
  
------------------------------   
  
Epilogue  
  
5/23/2002  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
"FLAGG!"  
  
"What the hell?! Nanbara-san?!"  
  
What the hell was I doing there? I had no reason to bother Flagg! I could just have gotten Kasumi, May and Kazuya without him seeing me, but no, I just had to settle that vendetta with him, didn't I? I had no idea what I was getting myself into then, but how was I supposed to know? I was too headstrong then.  
  
TIME AND DATE UNKNOWN  
  
I suppose that was why I didn't see the missile until it was too late. It had to have all the power of al Qaeda behind it. I found out later that Randall Flagg had just been a pawn to get to the Taliban. But they were defeated, so they didn't need Flagg anymore.  
  
When I woke up, none of them were alive. I tried my hardest, but it just didn't work, so now I wander the earth forever as an immortal being (I hope not) just trying to get along in this life. I guess I should tell you that I met someone else like me. His name is Inu-Yasha. We both are the same in the sense that we both miss people: with me it is Sara and May, with him it is Kagome and Kikyo. He says that he could have saved them, but it was too late. I say that I could have saved my friends, but I was too stupid. I never know when I will die, but I hope it's soon.  
  
THE END  
  
(or is it?) 


	4. Hinatasou

5/18/2002  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
The morning sun woke up Keitaro as he realized he had overslept by more than two hours. He knew that he should get up right away or Narusegawa and Motoko would get mad at him. He also knew that today was when Kitsune was bringing her new boyfriend to the dorm, and he wanted to set a good example for him at least. Oh, to hell with it.  
  
"I'll just get a little more sleep today." He thought.  
  
That was the best decision he made in his life.  
  
-------------------------  
  
9:30 A.M.  
  
"Where the hell is Keitaro? He knew that my new boyfriend is gonna be here any minute!" Kitsune said.  
  
"So what's his name again?" asked Haruka.  
  
"His name is Randy Flagg, with two G's. Everybody calls him Hawkeye, though. He said it's his favorite TV show character."  
  
"Just remember that my new boyfriend is coming over too, Kitsune." said Motoko.  
  
"Yeah, what is his name again, Motoko?" asked Narusegawa.  
  
"His name, Naru senpai, is Sabre, for the forty-seventh time. He plays guitar."  
  
"Yeah, so what, Motoko, so does Hawkeye. He also sings." added Kitsune.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
This was how Sabre found them at 10:00 when Shinobu let him in.  
  
"Hey, ladies, ladies, what's all the fuss about? I hope it's not all about me!" said the newcomer.  
  
"That's good, Sabre, but I think I should go check the door before Hawkeye gets here."  
  
"Right, Miss Kitsune." He turned to the others. "Who's Hawkeye?"  
  
"Her new boyfriend. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, for no reason. Just I used to know someone by that name, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well, she said that his real name is Randy something, and that Hawkeye is just his nickname."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
10:05 A.M.  
  
I walked up to Kitsune's dorm with all I had seen and heard in the last five minutes etched in my head. First, hearing Kitsune's glorious voice mixed with another one, both yelling. Then, seeing Sabre walk up to the dorm. And finally, hearing Sabre scream out loud when he undoubtedly found out that I had taken the name of the most evil creature to walk this earth.  
  
I had been going by Randall Flagg for about a month to lead a man named Kotaro Nanbara to another, named Inu-Yasha. The real Flagg had ruined both their lives within a space of that month, even though Inu-Yasha had been from a different era. However, that is a story for another time.  
  
I walked up to the front door and Kitsune let me in herself. God, what a beautiful woman, though I would have to do something about her drinking problem.  
  
I walked in to greet all present, but stopped when I saw Sabre. He had gotten a total hairdo change from his old shoulder-length mullet. It was now spiked up, red on top and black on the bottom, exactly the way mine was when the incident happened.  
  
"How are you, Sabre? I see you're trying to look like me."  
  
"I could say the same to you, Hawkeye."  
  
He was, of course referring to the fact that, since my internship in this place, I had chosen to let my hair grow out.  
  
"Just doing what comes naturally, old friend."  
  
At this point, one of Kitsune's friends jumped in.  
  
"What's he talking about, Sabre?"  
  
"Oh, the Hawk and I are old drinking buddies and bandmates from about five years back, Motoko."  
  
"Oh, really? Can you play anything for us?" asked Kitsune.  
  
"I don't know," I said, "Does anybody here play drums?"  
  
The girl who was sitting next to Sabre stood up.  
  
"I do, sometimes, but I'm not that good."  
  
"Oh, I am sure you will do fine, Motoko." said Sabre.  
  
"I think I'd rather watch and learn."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want. Hey, Hawk, do you still have my guitar with you?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd let that little matter-from-energy trick I learned from legion waste inside my skull." I produced his guitar from nothingness and handed it to him while the others gaped. I then proceeded to get my own.  
  
I took a good look around the room and then looked at Sabre. It would turn out to be a long day today.  
  
-------------------------  
  
10:30 A.M.  
  
Sabre and I finished our normal playlist, with Motoko helping near the end on drums. Everyone there was very appreciative of our music. They all said we should find the other three members of our band as soon as possible.  
  
"But in the meantime," said Kitsune, "How about we have a little party?"  
  
Everyone agreed readily, and Haruka, I think her name was, went to get a lot of sake for tonight while we all rested for a while. Then Keitaro walked out of his room.  
  
"What's all the commotion?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" cried Narusegawa, Motoko, and Kitsune.  
  
"Sleeping, where else would I be?"  
  
After Keitaro recovered from Narusegawa's assault, we made the necessary introductions and sat down in wait of Haruka. I now wish I had kept my guard up that night for reasons that I will explain later. Again, that is a story for another time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
5/19/2002  
  
12:30 A.M.  
  
The party started promptly at 9:00, when both Su and Shinobu went to bed. In the next 3½ hours, both Sabre and I proceeded to match Kitsune drink for drink. Keitaro passed out at about 10:30. I will have to train him to hold his sake. At 12:00 all that were left amounted to: Kitsune, Motoko, myself, and Sabre. At 12:15, it was down to the three of us. Again, I say that I wish I had not drunk so much then, for it was at that moment that legion, the true Randall Flagg, chose to attack.  
  
  
  
He caught us off guard.  
  
"We are in deep trouble," said Sabre.  
  
I had no idea if I would be able to withstand the pressure of swordfighting under the influence, but I had no choice.  
  
"Sabre! Your sword!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
We did our best to withstand legion's fighting, but we were losing out due to the sake. We only had to keep him busy long enough for Kitsune to sneak the others out. However, Haruka woke up just then.  
  
"What the hell's goin' on here?"  
  
That was enough stimuli for legion to rush her and run her through in less than three seconds. We watched as her impaled body slipped to the floor and the spreading stain of her blood ruined the wooden floor.  
  
Okay, that's what I want to say. But what happened was, apparently, when I forged legion's sword, at his order, even though I wasn't too good at it, I accidentally put a small nick in it. Not big, only about 1/10 of a millimeter in length, but it was enough to snag Haruka's intestines on its way out. It was so horrifying that I find it difficult to even think about it, much less talk about it.  
  
It was at this point that I started to lose it. I started to scream profanities in various languages at legion. You see, I have always hated to see someone who had been pleasant to me die, except in the case of legion himself, because he had scorned my last girlfriend and then killed her, following through by resurrecting her and corrupting her mind. Then he placed a finisher by killing her again. All I can seem to recall from after that is picking up legion and throwing him through the nearest wall. I also seem to remember him hitting the concrete below. And then, then all I can remember is the red, all that red, too much red, and all of it was blood.  
  
--------------------------  
  
TIME NOT IMPORTANT  
  
It is at this point I feel I should tell you a little bit about the members of my band, The Raging HipHopHippos. We are a band, originally based in Midwestern U. S. Michigan. At the time stated above, three of the band members: Angus, our guitarist, Sabela, our drummer, and myself, our lead singer and bassist/acoustic guitarist, were all 25. It is only Sabre, our acoustic guitar/vocalist, and Dr. K., our DJ, known to his friends as Alex, who were 26.  
  
We got started in high school, my freshman year in fact, and have expanded for ten years. We are generally a rock band, but play a little flamenco music, per Sabre's request. Our favorite thing to do is cover our favorite bands. My favorites are Sum 41, Jimmy Eat World, and Hoobastank. Of course you can never forget Linkin Park.  
  
As of March 1, 2000, only Sabela actually had a love interest, one by the name of David. I had just broken up with my old girlfriend (see above or below), and I'm not quite sure about Sabre. Alex still wishes he had gotten up the courage to ask his crush out, and Angus just wishes (still).  
  
On that day, we were playing a song by Green Day called "Longview," and I think to this day that we must have pissed off some cosmic Green Day-hating force, because the next I knew, I was lying on a beach in what appeared to be Japan. God damn was I happy I learned Japanese in Michigan.  
  
For eight months I wandered, doing odd jobs and developing a taste for ramen, before I found Randall Flagg, or legion, or the dark man, or the Walkin Dude, or whatever the hell else you want to call him.  
  
I had thought I had seen my girlfriend about three weeks before I met Flagg, but had dismissed it as memories haunting me. Then Flagg showed me his new companion, who turned out to be my ex.  
  
The next two years went by in a blur, with my getting a job working for him at Cyberdyne Co., and my living what I thought was an honest life. That was in fact how I came upon the problem of CBD May, which should have already been told.  
  
But in the year 1999 Randall Flagg and his Cyberdyne Company quickly rose to an almost absolute power, which took full effect in 2004. It was then that legion, the true evil, came into power in Flagg's own mind.  
  
He wasted no time in killing or injuring those who opposed him. When I resisted, he did not harm me, but instead he raped my ex-girlfriend and then killed her. At this point, I lost control of my own thought processes. He then revived her and repeated the process, this time making her suffer. I somehow refrained from killing him on the spot and returned to being a wanderer.  
  
As I left legion's palace, I thought I saw Sabre doing the same, but again dismissed it as haunting memories. This was my second grave mistake, as Sabre and I could have vanquished legion within minutes before his power got too great, as the other three of us were there too.  
  
In the next three years, I followed my original lifestyle, only finding maybe five people who remembered me from under Flagg's command, and even still, only two of which I had to defend myself from, using the swordfighting techniques that Sabre and I studied in college.  
  
Earlier in 2002, I met a girl at a bar. Her name was Kitsune. I confess, I must have been totally drunk, because she was there with a friend of hers, named Motoko, who was in turn there with her boyfriend, named, yes that's right, SABRE! I have been going out with her since.  
  
-------------------------  
  
2:00 A.M.  
  
We had all sobered up fast after what happened. I guess the shock of seeing or hearing about Haruka's bad death was enough to wake even Kaolla up. It only took me about twenty minutes to explain just who we were and why we needed to conceal our identities for now, as long as legion was in the area. I explained why I had chosen to refrain from using my full power in the battle, because I did not wish to harm anything. Besides legion, that is.  
  
At this point Sabre spoke up and told me what had really happened after I lost control: I had picked him up and thrown him through the wall when I realised that I still had my sword. I ran toward him with my blade ready and we fought harder than ever. I even started to warm up the abilities I had learned from some very strong friends of mine, I think the strongest was named Gohan. Good thing I actually used to be a friend to legion, that bastard, before the evil one himself called him. Anyway, I had apparently almost used my absorbed Super Saiyan technique when legion jumped out the window. He also added that I should get checked out and maybe I should have some mental counseling.  
  
I say again that I wish that my guard had been up that night, because then I would have seen legion's immortality test, an ICBM set to "obliterate," hit.  
  
When I woke up, only two of us were still alive: Sabre and myself. I explained to him why we needed to wander away from the dorm, which people we were going to meet, and why.  
  
We met up with Nanbara and Inu-Yasha about 2:00 in the afternoon, and made casual introductions. Inu-Yasha already knew who I was, so it was easy to talk about the threat of legion's attack. We made a pact to find any and all who could withstand legion, and bring their rage down on the evil one at the right time. Now all we had to do was find the other three in our band, and any and all others. First, I taught the others the absorption technique for when we got to Gohan's, then we started out. Now all we needed was luck. The last thing I saw when I looked back at Hinata Inn was the sunrise above the building. It made the inn look red. Just red. I never saw it again. I think I'm happy for the small things. 


	5. Times Of Peace

Chapter 4: Times OF Peace  
  
7/1/2002  
  
4:30 A.M.  
  
DAWN  
  
As the sun rose over South City, Gohan awoke in a fit of rage. He knew not why, but he remembered the dream he had, the one with the man of no face, the dark man.  
  
He could sense his friend Hawkeye nearby. He had been wandering this way for close to two weeks now. Gohan thought that Hawkeye would reach there sometime after noon.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something that could save his life, although he did not know that then. His two friends, Angus and Sabela were going to be there today. He did not know how they would take to the only non-Saiyan ever to have the ability to become a Super Saiyan. He knew that if Vegeta found out, he was going to become Saiyan shishkabob. Oh shit, was this gonna be a long day.  
  
--------------------------  
  
12:15 P.M.  
  
Our party reached the hill nearest to Gohan's house not long after noon. I stopped the party there and motioned Sabre to follow me down the hill a short ways. When we got about halfway down, I pointed at the house in the valley.  
  
"See, that's the place. I'm reasonably sure that he knows I'm here, so we won't be surprising him." I said.  
  
"So why don't we just go down there?"  
  
"I can sense…something else down there. We're here to get a closer look."  
  
We walked down there, stopping short of the house.  
  
"Wait here." I said.  
  
I climbed a tree that would give me a good view of the field on the other side of Gohan's house, while still being relatively shadowed. I reached the top and saw the most amazing thing…then I  
  
Hawkeye fell out of the tree and landed flat on his ass. I ran up to him to see what was up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Go get the others. He knows I'm here." He took out his .357 Magnum.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"I'm gonna see if he's still good at dodging bullets."  
  
I took aim very carefully, as I wanted the bullet to not quite hit him. I fired three times. What happened next was incredible.  
  
He caught the first two, then reflected the third straight back at me! It almost hit too, but the tree was in the way.  
  
"Gohan! Watch it, damn it!"  
  
Sabela and Angus both turned their heads, and Angus almost hit the ground.  
  
"So, Gohan. You're teaching them to fly now, huh? I wondered when they would find you!"  
  
At this point I heard a stumble in the background. I turned around and saw everybody helping Sabre up off the ground.  
  
"Looks like Gohan has a little explaining to do, huh?"  
  
Everybody, even Sabela and Angus, agreed readily.  
  
I always did hate introductions.  
  
--------------------------  
  
1:15 P.M.  
  
I finished relating how our group barely survived Flagg's attack on Hinata-sou at about quarter after the hour. Sabre was still apologizing for tripping when he saw Sabela and Angus, no matter how many times I told him that that was why I fell out of the tree.   
  
We all saw that the only way we were going to survive for any amount of time was to get a total image makeover. Nanbara grew a goatee and grew his hair out. Inu-Yasha cut his hair to a normal length and dyed it yellow. Sabre regrew his mullet after removing the red dye. Sabela and Angus didn't need to change their hairstyles. I personally buzzed my hair and started using colored gel. All in all, we were six different people.  
  
--------------------------  
  
7/15/2002  
  
9:00 P.M.  
  
For two weeks we had looked for jobs to do to survive, because it seemed that either Flagg had not found us, or he didn't care just yet. It surprises me to this day that it took us two whole weeks to realise that, hey, we were a band, why don't we play a show at a club or something? God, we were such idiots. Anyway, we found a club that needed a band to back their DJ. We weren't too happy about playing second fiddle, but it was a gig, and a gig is a gig, right?  
  
When we got to the club, I noticed the club's sign:  
  
--------------------------  
  
NEW MUSIC  
  
Listen to the sleek sounds of our nightclub's new DJ,  
  
DR. K!  
  
Backed 7/15/2002 by  
  
THE RAGING HIPHOPHIPPOS  
  
7/22/2002 by  
  
THE P-CHICKS  
  
I looked at Sabre.  
  
"Do you think…nah. It can't be."  
  
Boy, was I wrong.  
  
--------------------------  
  
9:15 P.M.  
  
I finished my first set of music for the night and waited for the band to back me up. I was still wondering about the guy who looked a lot like Sabre who walked in right when I started my first set. I had looked carefully at the other three who came in with him, and the only recognizance I had was that the guy with blue hair looked a bit like Hawkeye when he used blue colored gel in high school.  
  
They finally came out to the stage, and the guy with the blue hair said  
  
"Hey, we're The Raging HipHopHippos, and we're gonna play some music for you!" I said. "We're usually a cover band, and we probably won't play many of our own songs, but we just might. All you have to do is listen and stay awake."  
  
We immediately launched into what I've always believed was an awesome opener, "Set It Off" by P.O.D.. When we finished that song, we moved on to some other shit by bands like Jimmy Eat World, Green Day, Hoobastank, Finger Eleven, and even some Limp Bizkit. Finally, at the end of the concert, we played what was, in my opinion, our best song, an original. The name escapes me at the moment.  
  
I almost fell out of my booth when I heard the one song that only my old band would know. I knew the song, but it was still a big surprise to hear the song that was made by the unique touch of the records. I realized that they were probably testing me to see who I was, because I hadn't changed much in appearance in the five years since I had come here. I decided to just show them who I truly was.  
  
I saw him almost fall, and then he became the true DJ of the Hippos, Dr K.. When we finished that song, Hawkeye decided to close us the way we always close: with a five song hard rock set that always leaves the crowd partially deaf. Speaking from the point of view of a fellow swordsman and guitarist, Hawkeye always was…is very arrogant. I doubt I will ever understand the man who was…is, IS, IS! Sorry, I always had that tense problem. I guess that it's not important.  
  
You know, I noticed Sabre looking at me kinda weird for a second. He did always think of me as a little arrogant. I wonder if that's what he was thinking?  
  
--------------------------  
  
7/16/2002  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
Well, so Alex was back and the band was complete. I guess that's everything, right?  
  
--------------------------  
  
So, we got Alex back. So what? I still missed Motoko. So I was very surprised when Hawkeye gave us his news:  
  
"I'm going into the mountains for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"WHAT?????????" we all said.  
  
"Look, it's something I have been planning for two weeks now. I will be back. Don't worry."  
  
--------------------------  
  
I had to train. I had to train or else my plan would never work. If my plan didn't work, I don't know what I would have done.  
  
--------------------------  
  
8/22/2002  
  
10:00 A.M.  
  
I had been walking close to two days when I finally saw my destination. Nobody seemed to be at Gohan's house, so I decided not to wait, but just to get on with my plan. It seemed like a good idea.  
  
For once, it was.  
  
--------------------------  
  
8/23/2002  
  
Gohan and I had decided that we would go on vacation. We left the 22nd and we were planning on getting back on the 29th, but we had to cut it short.  
  
--------------------------  
  
8/24/2002  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
We walked in right at noon. I could never believe my eyes less than that day.  
  
Imagine my surprise when I walked in only to find Totaro Nanbara, Kitsune, Haruka, May pink, and Hawkeye sitting down at a drinking contest. It was obvious that the only two who could still walk straight were Kitsune and Hawkeye. I looked around and realised that everybody but Hawkeye had been killed by…ugh…Flagg!  
  
I ran around the house for about five minutes looking for one person. It took me almost that long to realise that she was standing right beside me…Motoko!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sabre hit the floor and the others rushed to help him before they themselves took in the result of my ultimate plan. I had focused my energy for three full days in the woods before I started my walk back. The minute I reached Gohan's house I started my revival of the victims of legion. Of these were Totaro, six different CBD Mays, Kazuya, Takuya, Motoko, Narusegawa, Kitsune, Keitaro, Haitani, Shirai, CBD Sara, CBD Kei, CBD Rena, and Kagome.  
  
I told Gohan and the others that all would be explained later, but for now, "just have fun!" They wasted no time in finding out loved ones, or in Gohan, Sabela, and Angus's cases, either helping Sabre to a seat at the shochu table, or taking a seat themselves at the table. When Sabre recovered fully from the shock, I poured another round of shochu. I had been matching the others at the table drink for drink until now, but with Sabre seeing everybody who had died because of Flagg here, he would need all the shochu he could drink. And he can drink a lot.  
  
Anyway, I had to keep up my wits if I was going to match Sabre. And I was already drunk.  
  
So I finally had a good idea. I didn't know about the ramifications of my actions. Maybe I should have figured it out on my own, but…  
  
--------------------------  
  
THE END…is it?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
First Evil  
  
9/11/2002  
  
Randall Flagg crested the hill of his fortress, no, his empirical fortress/castle, with a new outlook on his plan for his next conquest: the Earth.  
  
He had heard the sorcerer Babidi chant the evil spell that would cause Hawkeye to be his slave forever. He did not like the fact that because he had so many people who cared about him, the full effect might take up to 5 years for the great Hawkeye to become his subject, and another few for the full control of Hawkeye's mind to come into place.  
  
In fact, about the only good thing about that was that Hawkeye was weaker because of the great revival, so the control would only take a year instead of the usual 5 years.  
  
"Fine, let them have 1 year of peace. It won't matter in the end." 


	6. Troubles at Home

Troubles at Home  
  
9/11/2003  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
I never understood why people are forced to get up in the mornings. Back home, I never got up before 2 in the afternoon. This is really starting to kill me.  
  
Okay, so I haven't said why there's a big gap in my story. Well, I'm not sure why, but I can fill you in on what's been happening in the past year.  
  
Sabre got married to Motoko as soon as she turned 21. We cautioned them, but it was what they wanted, and their first kid is expected in January. Angus still is looking for a girlfriend, even though he's already 28. Sabela dated Takuya for a while, but she went on a vacation about six months back, and nobody's seen her since then.  
  
Kazuya and May got married about six months ago, and I gotta say, Kasumi has been really down lately. So has Kotaro (hehehehehehehe). But he deserves it.  
  
Personally, I've been dating Kasumi for about three months. Oh, sorry. I guess I should tell you. In April, Kitsune got pregnant and there was an uproar. First, because we hadn't gotten married yet, everybody was really pissed off at us. Then, Narusegawa (I think she's been trying to get me killed for a year now) claimed I had gotten her drunk, and the commotion about that got so bad that it almost caused a swordfight between me and Motoko, with Sabre getting whatever was left. I didn't want that to happen to me and my friends, so I left the new Hinata Inn for wherever I could go. I reached Kasumi House about June. I wonder how they're doing back at Hinata.  
  
I knew that Kasumi liked Kazuya, and I kept insisting that everything would be all right, but Kasumi keeps sinking lower. Eventually I'll have to confront Kazuya and May, to see what they can do to help. I don't know how Kasumi will take it, so I'm going to ask her what she thinks.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye. You scared me."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. About Kazuya."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Why are you so depressed?"  
  
"Because I missed my chance to have him."  
  
"So? I've missed many chances in my life! I didn't let 'em get me down, though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Just think what Kazuya thought every time he got turned down by girls who didn't like him that way, you know?"  
  
"That's a good point, Hawkeye."  
  
"Hey, just doing my job."  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Hey, you know I love ya, baby."  
  
Okay, so I'm a little whipped. But I like it just the way it is. Nothing could change my life.  
  
Or so I thought…  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sabre walked up to Kasumi House very slowly. He almost wished he hadn't had to do this. He had been made to promise by Naru that he would not ever talk to Hawkeye again, but…  
  
But this was Motoko's special request, and he had never been able to resist that pretty girl.  
  
Against everything he had grown to know, he knocked on the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I almost couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen Sabre in…well…hell, almost six months now! And he showed up here with…what was that? It was blood!  
  
"Dude! What's wrong with you? What's with all the blood?"  
  
"As tactful as ever, I see. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I love a chance to talk to old friends, or is Narusegawa-san here?"  
  
"Goddamn it, stop talking shit where it's not due, especially when she could theoretically have had you killed any time now, and you know it."  
  
"I'm not so sure about it. I'm feeling pretty safe when she's not within five miles of me. That reminds me, why are you here?"  
  
"I need your help. There is a disturbance at Hinata, and I'm not good enough to face it at swordfighting."  
  
"Sabre, with all chips on the table, you're better than I am in everything except singing. I do allow myself some ego there."  
  
"Well deserved, but Motoko asked me to come get you, right before…"  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"This…disturbance…took her prisoner and left part of Hinata in ruins."  
  
"And you want me to rebuild it, right? Naru's orders too?"  
  
"No, it isn't. If Naru found out about this, she'd have me killed too! And this isn't about rebuilding Hinata."  
  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to…to fight this thing."  
  
"Well…okay, but before we leave, I suppose I should tell Kasumi. And since I'm not that proficient at bandaging wounds, she can help me."  
  
"I thought you would be, with all that shit I put you through in college."  
  
"No, I usually just let them bleed."  
  
"That's not a comforting thought, Hawkeye."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hawkeye was bitching at me about my letting Naru push me around when Kasumi walked in. I could finally see why Hawkeye had not tried to get back to Hinata: he didn't want to. I could tell by the way he greeted her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Sabre! Are you staying for dinner…oh my god, how did you get that big gash in your side?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"He needs to get it patched up, and…"  
  
"…and you're not good at stuff like that, I know. If you'd bandage up half the wounds you get…"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
-------------------------  
  
I would have to find out why Naru was so psyched to kill me. I would get my chance at Hinata in a few days. For now, I had to tell Kasumi where I was going or else she would get worried about me. And I hate it when she gets worried. It ruins everything about my life.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What!? You're going back to Hinata?"  
  
"I have to, Kasumi. They need me there."  
  
"But what about Narusegawa-kun? Doesn't she hate you?"  
  
"Yes, she does, but she doesn't know I'm coming."  
  
"Why do you have to go?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but Sabre tells me that I'm the only one that can save Hinata."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I'm almost convinced that it has to do with Flagg."  
  
"Well, I don't like it, but…go, I won't stop you."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi."  
  
-------------------------  
  
9/15/2003  
  
12:30 P.M.  
  
"I like how you guys decorated this since I left, Sabre."  
  
"Yeah, but we're cruising for a bruising if we don't move fast."  
  
I entered my old home, Hinata Inn, with no idea what I was in for. Well, at least until I got beaned with the vase.  
  
"Shinobu, what the hell are you doing?!? It's Hawkeye!" Sabre said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Naru-sempai isn't going to be happy about this, Sabre."  
  
"I don't care what she thinks, Shinobu. You know that."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I know, she has more power than all of us put together. But I have suspicions as to where that power comes from."  
  
"Hey, injured here!" I exclaimed.  
  
Then I saw the "disturbance".  
  
-------------------------  
  
I couldn't believe it! It was ME! Or at least some sick representation of me. I realized that only I knew it's weaknesses and strengths, so they needed me to stop it.  
  
"So, Sabre, have you figured out what this thing is yet?"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know that in 1999, Totaro Nanbara took control of CyberDyne Corporation from Randall Flagg after we were fired, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You also know that in 2001, Randall Flagg killed Totaro Nanbara and Takuya Saotome, thereby taking back CyberDyne."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, while I worked under Flagg, I built a cyberdoll in the image of myself. There is also one each of Angus, Sabela, Alex, and even you. I was pretty good at designing them, so they have almost no actual physical weakness. What you have here is your basic superhuman robot, a cyberdoll built to perfection, CBD Hawkeye!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. CBD Hawkeye

INTRO  
  
"So, Sabre, have you figured out what this thing is yet?"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know that in 1999, Totaro Nanbara took control of CyberDyne Corporation from Randall Flagg after we were fired, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You also know that in 2001, Randall Flagg killed Totaro Nanbara and Takuya Saotome, thereby taking back CyberDyne."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, while I worked under Flagg, I built a cyberdoll in the image of myself. There is also one each of Angus, Sabela, Alex, and even you. I was pretty good at designing them, so they have almost no actual physical weakness. What you have here is your basic superhuman robot, a cyberdoll built to perfection, CBD Hawkeye!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Part VI:  
  
CBD Hawkeye  
  
The cyberdoll built in my image, though I had thought that I had destroyed all five, stood before me plain as day. It even matched the green dye I had put into my hair just three months ago, and the green eyes I had gotten in contacts two months ago. That meant it was updated recently, but how recently? Something still ate at my mind…  
  
"Hey, Sabre. How long did you say this robotic freak has been hassling you guys?"  
  
"Uh…about a month and a half, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious. Hey, Mr. Roboto. Yeah, you. You may think you can copy my look, but there is one thing no robot can do. Right, Sabre?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
I thought Hawkeye was insane to be turning into a Super Saiyan right in the middle of Hinata's new neighborhood, Sendai. What I didn't expect was the fake turning into a Super Saiyan right after that.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Ah, so it is true. I had suspected you were a perfect match, but there is one thing that a robot cannot match any human for, at least not you, is pure speed."  
  
"And how is it that you know this information?"  
  
"Ah, so it talks. I know because I built your basic model, and it is not designed for speed, no matter how many add-ons legion gave you."  
  
And with that, I was off.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The cyberdoll watched Hawkeye run. It would be amusing to try to hide in the nearby forest, at least if Hawkeye realised that one of his add-ons was an active camouflage, to match the one that Master Hawkeye had developed three months ago. In a flash of light, the cyberdoll sent to annihilate Randall Flagg's enemies disappeared.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I watched the CBD enter the forest from my perch on a tree. I was right in bargaining into its ego by saying I might escape into the forest. When it turned on the AC, I just switched on my newest development, the AC detector. He suddenly shone on my eye-screen plain as day.  
  
"Hey, nuts-and-bolts! I don't know if you realise this, but during my first battle with legion, in 1998, I had to get a bionic eye and frontal skull plate."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Well, then, you weren't thinking. A bionic skull plate is what allowed me to develop the AC."  
  
"Yes, and your point is what? You are dragging on."  
  
"Well, my artificial eye allowed me to develop something new."  
  
"What?"  
  
"An AC detector."  
  
I drew my sword before I finished my sentence, and I had disabled the AC and crippled the CBD in less than ten seconds. But before I delivered the kill stroke, I first decided to show myself to my victim, so he would die with honor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I hadn't seen anything, but, oh, what I had heard. Then when the CBD appeared (I knew this because the CBD didn't have a sword), I knew exactly what was going on. I was going to ask Hawkeye later why he turned off his AC, but at least our problems with the CBD were over.  
  
What happened next was totally unexpected. Hawkeye was spun around by what appeared to be bullets, and then he disappeared. I had no idea where he was.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I had been taken prisoner by somebody, I guessed legion, when I was shoved in the dark room.  
  
At this point I should make it clear that this is the last event I can remember from before, so this will be the end of my story.  
  
In the dark room, there was a man I did not recognize, who told me to sit.  
  
He shined a light into my eyes, and everything went white.  
  
I saw my life flash before me.  
  
I saw  
  
-----------------------  
  
Far away, at his palace, Randall Flagg watched his monitor and laughed uncontrollably, his cackles echoing throughout the unholy night.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I was spinning around inside my own head, reeling from the light, when I realised I was not in control of my own body anymore. I heard a voice beckon me.  
  
"Come, Hawkeye. Come look at your new master."  
  
I looked, and to my surprise, it was not the face of the evil one I had expected. But I knew the face all the same.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
